Diffrent Begining
by leeryujin
Summary: what if Harry grew diffrently, what if Harry actually had good role model, what if Harry had some memory of Voldemort?


*******************************

I do not own any of the character mentioned in this story, if you don't know who Harry Potter belong to, shame on you. Any way, story is idea I had while reading fourth book, I don't know if I would continue this story, if I get about 3 review telling me to continue, I will, but you are forewarned, this is going to be cross over with other book later on. (soon actually, so I won't have to go through Harry's second year, your understand why if you read my next chapter, if I write it)

*******************************

It was dark time for every one, for non magical and magical. non magical people, also known as muggles, had it easier then that of the magical community, purely because there lack of knowledge. All that muggles knew is, there are dangerous criminals going around, committing serious crimes.

Magical community knew the whole truth, all about the group of dangerous witches and wizards that terrorized every one. People where so scared, they could not even name the master mind behind all this operation, they called him, 'you know who' or 'person who should not be named', not even his own follower said his name.

Only one person, in entire wizarding community said his name, Dumbledore, A powerful wizard that even dark lord was wary of. People didn't know when this régime terror would end, they could only hope they where not the next target, and it would be over soon. They had no clue, how soon it was.

One day, every one in the wizarding world, was in hysterical, they could not believe their eyes and ears. Front line of the paper was, Harry Potter, the boy who lived, no one knew how or why, dark lord failed to kill young Harry Potter, a mere baby, but they didn't take gift of horse in the mouth, Dark lord was defeated by mere baby.

The said baby, got our of the incident with lightning shaped scar on his forehead, known as 'the mark', this mark was only of its kind, sign that will always mark the boy who lived, sign of dark lords defeat, sign that every one in wizarding world will know about for long time to come.

People believed, all that was left of Dark Lord was a scar and group of death eaters. Just a scar, extraordinary scar, but scar non the less, they had no idea, how wrong they where, Dark Lord didn't just the mark, it also left Harry some thing else, his knowledge, more accurately, most of his memory.

ten years later.

"Nooooo!" young boy of age eleven woke up screaming out of his bed, his face was covered in beads of sweet, his chest heaving trying to get air. He was wearing a baggie shirt that was most likely three size too big for him, a glasses broken at the nose, that has been taped to keep it from falling apart. Most noticeable thing about him was his scar. A Unique lightning shaped scar that was located on his forehead.

It wasn't very often that he would get a nightmare, no, more like terrifying memory that is replaying in his mind. At tender age of five, Harry has matured like a grown up, not physically but mentally.

This was do to an memories in his head, he knew clearly that it was not his, he didn't know why, but he just knew it wasn't his, one of the proves that was backing up his claim was the vision or nightmare he just had.

It was that of a figure covered in cloak, walking towards a house with his wand drawn, figure and their group, blasted open a door to an house, walking in, Harry could see some one name James Potter, fighting with his might, so he could protect his loved ones..

Harry saw James, screaming in agony, still crutching on to his wand, shooting spells after spell at the group, but, he was too out numbered, not out skilled, but James was hit by ill green light from behind, he stopped screaming and felled, lifelessly on the floor, then, another door opened, this time, beautiful lady hugging a crying baby protectively to her bosoms, begging not to kill the baby, she kept on saying "please, don't kill Harry, please.!" it was like a mantra.

She was also hit by the same ill green light, that hit James, just like him, she dropped to the ground. then Harry could see the wand pointed at the crying baby, green light shot out of the wand, striking the target true, then he woke up.

It always ended in same manner, but it felt like it was him that was wielding the wand, he could not see the figures body, because he was seeing the incident from figures point of view, some one else's eyes. He knew that baby was him, Only thing that matched was their name, but that was enough for him, he didn't believe his uncle when he told him his mother and father died in car accident.

Harry was glad of one thing, his mother didn't have to suffer like his father did, she didn't have to go through cruciatus curse. there are things more horrible then death. He knew this from the persons memory, all the people he have killed, all the crimes he have committed, Harry saw every thing. It was a surprise that the Childs mind didn't just snap.

Having another mans memory as once own, could drive any man, no matter how strong crazy, specially memory of Lord Voldemort. Watching all the crimes and tortures from first persons view is felt as doing the crime him self.

"Potter! if you scream one more time like that, I'm going to gag your mouth and lock you in the cupboard!" screamed the voice from upstairs. 'heh, I'm already in a cupboard.' Harry thought.

"I'm going out for a while, don't worry about me" Harry said, walking apparate out of the cupboard and walking to the front door. before he could reach the door, he heard a rumbling sound, soon, his uncle, fat idiot who need to go on a diet came running down. "where do you think your going! and I told you not to do that any more!"

"I'm going out for a while, don't worry, I'll be back later." Harry said opening the door. "I won't let you go out! freak like you need to stay put, you don't belong any where, you don't fit in with us normal people!" his uncle screamed at him.

"stop screaming, its bad for your health, its bad enough for your heart to be so damn fat any way, so go back to sleep." Harry said calmly like he was talking about weather. he opened the door and stepped out. "besides, who's going to stop me? you?" Harry closed the door and walked off down the street. 

In almost eleven years of experience in life, he found out that his uncle was power less against him, all he could do was just yell at him and that was it, even if he didn't have the magical power, what can his uncle do, beat him? starve him? if that happened, Harry could just go straight to the police and file a suit, at least get out of that house.

Every day, after school, Harry would come home to drop his things off, then would go out again, What his uncle didn't know was, Harry kind of had a job, well, not really a job, but similar.

Ever since he was six, he would always hang around at same place, it was a Martial arts school, owned by a japans gentle man. he would just sit out side the window and watch what the kids his age was doing, then, when alone, he would practice it a little.

Harry had a guilty feeling, it was like he was robbing the guy, getting lessons for free, although, Harry liked the idea of self protection, with out a wand, there was limit of what he could do, even then, if he didn't have good reflex or agility, he knew it would be impossible to avoid spells or counter them.

About month later, the young Japanese teenager walked up to him, Harry though he was going to tell him to leave but to his surprise, the man asked him a simple question, "would you like to join us for the day?" 

Harry looked at the man suspiciously, no one was nice enough to give free lesson with out agenda of their own, "My name is Seta" he said, "My name is Harry, its nice to meet you." Harry said, sticking his hand out for a shake, this threw Seta off a little. but shook his hand any way. Seta knew this was no ordinary boy, for some reason, he could sense maturity from this young boy, he was wise beyond his years, that was for sure.

From that day on, Harry received free lessons, at first, he explain why he could not join the school even if he wanted to, telling him about how he lost his parents in car accident and didn't have the money to pay for it, just like his uncle told him, Harry knew better not to tell him the truth.

After few week of lesson, Harry stayed late and helped out a little in cleaning, he felt that he need to help out, for all that Seta has done for him, that's how it begin, he would help out with cleaning, something that is not really hard to do, in return, Seta would give him free lesson and even allowance.

Because of Harry's age, it was impossible for him to have steady job, that would be against the law, but, there is nothing wrong with, neighbor or friends helping each other, and giving the child candy money, even though, it was little too much to be for candy. (when you charge $50 week for after school program, *which is helping kids do homework and then one hour of martial arts lesson* and charge adults $100 dollars a month for self defense lessons, just say you have thirty kids and forty adults, you would make well over $150,000 a year, $75,000 for baby sitting kids, I mean teaching the children's. children's cost more for liability and insurance, kids have better chance of breaking bones then adults do.)

At first, Harry was always awkward with other kids, Harry didn't talk much and usually held stern expression on his face. But as time passed, he started to open up to Seta and others.

To Harry, it was paradise, he hanged out with kids his age, even though they where kind of childish, but there friendship was genuine, and Seta was like a bother , friend , and fatherly figure he never had.

May be, meeting Seta was only reason Harry didn't travel down the wrong path, it kind of made sense. one day, Harry told Seta every thing, things he feared, he didn't want to be like Voldemort. Harry told him of his abilities. He though Seta would kick him out, but Seta just calmly said to him. "I knew you where special when I first saw you at that window, your eyes told me, you seen way too much for an six year old. Listen Harry, You won't be like Voldemort, You are your self, its only a memory Harry, you didn't commit those crimes, you can do anything you set your mind to, I have confidence in you."

At age ten, Harry has begin teaching beginners kids and adult class. but to his surprise, adults didn't look down on him during the lessons, no, when they where in class, adults had some type of respect towards Harry, his age didn't mean anything. Only his Martial Arts skill and ability to teach, some even treated him like he was their own son.

He has already developed a reputation of being great teacher, not to mention winning every junior division in martial arts tournament. it was easy to learn under him, way he explain things so through out, they where all amazed that Harry was only ten.

The fate full day soon arrived, Harry has finally gotten a letter from Hogwarts, he knew from memory that, it was school where he belonged, place where he was normal, well. .. ... . . may be not normal, but place where he could fit in better.

Seta's place was good place to improve one's physical and mental strength, but Hogwarts was good place to improve magic, and knowledge. even though he was going to miss Seta, he knew he had to go to that school.

When Harry showed Seta the letter, Seta approved whole heartedly, "be the best you can be" Seta said, "this isn't US army Seta" Harry said. "Ha Ha, any way, do you need ride to the shops?"

"um, well." Harry begin, "I'll give ya a ride" Seta said, getting in his Lexus. "um, Seta, I have a question, when I first met you, your where sixteen right?"

"yea" Seta said, "you ran this school all by your self, and you were only sixteen, didn't people question you? or treated you like a kid ?" Harry asked.

"well, some didn't want to take lessons from a kid, but there where some people that took my trial lesson, they saw I was indeed capable of teaching, after that, it wasn't too hard. I'll give ya one tip in Life, Respect can be your strongest ally, when some one has respect for your, they don't see your age, gender, or race. they only see person they admire, some one that is worthy of there time and attention."

"Is that why people take my lesson?" Harry asked, "who knows, may be they take the lesson because it is amusing to learn from ten year old." Seta said " I know I would take lesson just to laugh at you when you mess up."

"gee, punch my pride away why don't you, any way, respect is what is keeping you in business huh?" Harry asked. "no, I won a lotto last year, I'm doing this as hobby." Seta said. "WHAT!" Harry shouted, "didn't I tell your I put some of it in your bank account."

"than, all that respect things you told me was?" Harry left his sentence hanging, "bunch of half true crap, but I think it sounded cool." Seta said grinning like idiot. "Um, do we even have Lotto in London?" Harry asked, "don't know, I won it while I was visiting the Disney world with few of the students, remember we went to tournament there." 

"wait, we where only there for two weeks, your telling me you won the lotto in your first try?" " yea, sounds about right, I though I could waste a dollar, so I played, I didn't thing I would win a ten million dollars but the cheap jerks counted off sooooo many tax and other things that I only got five and a half million,. by the way, you didn't tell me where to" 

"London." Harry said, "London it is." Harry and Seta drove off to buy Harry's supplies for new school.

"oh yea, how come my uncle cant touch my account?" Harry asked, "because its in yours and my name, I was the guardian, not your uncle, besides, he doesn't know does he?" Seta asked. "who knows, I don't really care though."

"is this every thing we need?" Seta asked, "no, stop whining, training you put me through is harder then this" Harry said, "that's training, this is shopping, I hate shopping."   
Seta said. 

"you know, I'm really glad that we can change normal currency with wizard currency, it would of been pain in the arse other wise." Seta was eating a chocolate frog, in his hand was bag of candy he bough, "this is better then I though it is, although, its takes getting used to, biting of something's leg, while it is still moving."

"you know, I don't know how, but you made that eating chocolate frog sound gross, now it feels like I'm some kind of beast eating live object." Harry said with distaste, opening up, every flavor jelly beans, popping one in his mouth, just to spit it out seconds later, "yuck, taste like old shoes." Harry said. "I didn't know you tasted shoes before, your uncle must of starve you, before I was able to adopt you." Seta said smirking. "ha ha, very funny." Harry's tone was leaking with sarcasm, but he had huge smile on his face.

Soon, they reached the school. To drop off Harry's stuff, it was simple looking back pack, but magically enchanted so Harry could carry all his belongings and it was feather weight.

"man, now that I think about it, this is horrible" Seta said

"huh, what do you mean?" Harry asked, "well, since you are leaving, that means, its two times more cleaning, two times more class to teach, two times the paper work" Seta said, "if you keep that up, your going to be fat and lazy" Harry said.

"lazy yes, but not fat, I have high metabolism, I won't get fat even if I eat ice cream and go straight to sleep every night for ten years. talking about ice cream, go down the street and buy me a vanilla shake would ya?"

Harry looked Seta as if he grown another head, "you really are lazy." Harry apparate into the ice cream stores restroom. "and he calls me lazy, when he teleports just to get across the street." 

Before the pair knew, it was day for Harry to go catch his train to Hogwarts.

Harry and Seta walked past the barrier at plat form nine and three quarters. "I though so, as long as you know of it, you can pass through the barrier." Harry told Seta, "I guess Im not the only muggle in this area." Seta said, pointed towards a little girl and her family, "I think her parents are normal." Seta said.

Harry looked at the group, Her father was only one that was wearing a suit, and her mother was properly dressed like some type of business woman. "how did you guess that?" Harry asked "they are only ones in business suits and their shirt and pants match"

Seta answered.

"Get on, before trains leaves with out ya kid." Seta said, "make sure you visit during the breaks to help me clean" Harry rolled his eyes, "I'll miss ya too." Harry said getting on board.

He set his bird free to fly and carried his bag with him, every one was currently using big trunks to carry their stuff, but he could not think for life of him why people didn't just buy the magical storage bag, it might cost about seven hundred dollars more then normal large trunk, but it was well worth it.

Harry walked down the empty corridor, looking for place to sit, preferably alone, he found one at the end of the line, a empty room for him self, he placed his bag on the top selves and sit down, crossing his arms together in front of him self, he closed his eyes and relaxed.

Then some on knocked on his door, "hello, um, would you mine if I join ya? every where else is full." boy with red hair said, he was wearing a robe that has seen a better day and had little bit of dirt on his nose.

"go a head." Harry said, not even opening his eyes. They set in a silence until some one came to their compartment and asked, "would you like to get any thing?" she asked. Harry opened his eyes and walked up to the cart, coming back with arm full of candy and other food.

"Hungry are ya?" Ron asked, he took out a small bag from his bag, opening it to reveal four small sandwich. "dang, and mom knows I don't corn beef." 

"here, you can have some of mine." Harry said, putting third of his candy in his bag, even with only quarter of what he purchased it was more then enough for both him self and boy in front of him.

When both where busy snacking down on there food, some one came to there door again. he was round faced boy Harry has passed earlier. "Sorry, but have you seen a toad at all?"

When they shook their heads, he wailed, "I've lost him! He keeps getting away from me!"

"May be some one ate it thinking it was chocolate frog." said Harry. ". . . . . . ," said the boy looking miserably. "well, if you see him...." he left. "don't know why he's so bothered," said Ron. "If I'd brought a toad I'd lose it as quick as I could. Mind you, I brought Scabbers, so I can't talk." Ron pointed Fat rat snoozing on his lap.

"He might have died and you wouldn't know the difference," said Ron in disgust. "I tried to turn him yellow yesterday to make him more interesting, but the spell didn't work. I'll show you, look . . ."

He had just raised his wand when the compartment door slid open again. The toad less boy was back, but this time he had a girl with him. She was already wearing her new Hogwarts robes.

"Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one," she said She had a bossy sort of voice, lots of busy brown hair, and rather large front teeth.

"We've already told him we haven't seen it," said Ron, but the girl wasn't listening, she was looking at the wand in his hand.

"Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it, then." She sat down. Ron looked taken back. "err - all right." He cleared his throat.

"_Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow,_

Turn his stupid, fat rat yellow"

He waved his wand, but nothing happened. Scabbers stayed gray and fast asleep.

"Are you sure that's a real spell?" said the girl. "Well, it's not very good, is it? I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and it's al worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard. I've learned all our course books by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough, I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, and you are?"

Harry looked at Ron, to see his shocked face, it seems he have not learn the course books, "I'm Ron Weasley." Ron muttered. "James Seijuro." Harry told her, he used his fathers name, and Seta's last name, it wasn't really a lie, since his middle name was also James and Seta was step father.

"are you really?" Hermione asked, "yea, My guardian is Japanese, I took his last name." Harry explained, this seemed to please her. "any way, I better help Neville look for his toad, you two better change, we are going to arrive at Hogwarts soon." She left taking Neville with her.

"what ever house she is in, I hope she's not in mine." Ron said, when Ron looked at Harry, he was gone.

They finally arrived at Hogwarts, when Harry got out, he recognize some one name Hagrid, calling for the first years, Harry remember him as big idiot who got kicked out of school because of Voldemort's lies.

'may be coming here wasn't such a good idea after all, I know many things that I should not because of my memory.' Harry though to him self, the first years followed Hagrid to the main gait, waiting out side for other kids to be seated, also waiting for the sorting hat ceremony.

When every thing was prepared, first years walked in to the great hall, professor McGonagall calling people up one at a time. Harry waited not really paying much attention until McGonagall called for Hermione Granger.

"Gryffindor!" the sorting hat yelled, next was Lucius Malfoy, it also caught Harry's interest, Lucius was one of his more useful servant after all. before even the hat landed on top of Malfoy's head, it called out "Slytherin!"

Harry couldn't help but smirk, like father like son, both where rotten to the core, 'it must run in the family' Harry though. "Ronald Weasley" McGonagall called out. Ron walked up to the sorting hat and put it on.

"another Weasley heh? I know just what to do with you, Gryffindor!" the hat yelled. professor McGonagall looked the list, and paused, she didn't say out loud, but every one heard it. "Harry Potter."

Harry could hear whispers among the table, shocked look on Ron and Hermione. Harry walked up to the hat, his eyes where set on Snape, also one of his servant. He set down on the chair and put the sorting hat on top of his head.

"hmmmm, you are a hard one, plenty of courage, great mind, strong will, and craving for power. where should I put you?" sorting hat mumbled, this continued for few more minutes, probably the longest in history of sorting.

"put me in Gryffindor" Harry said to the hat with his thought, "Gryffindor you said? why not Slytherin? Slytherin can guide you to greatness."

"I don't need greatness that comes with awful price." Harry though. "well said, Gryffindor!" the hat screamed. every one was clapping except Slytherin, Gryffindor table was yelling "we got Potter!, we got Potter." it looked like other table was happy because the long wait was finally over.

Dumbledore stood up, taping his cup with a spoon few time, it was enough to quite down the hall. "I have announcement to make, as you all know, forbidden forest is out of limits to all students, also, locked room in third floor is also out of limit for all students, unless you want to face most horrible and painful death, now let the feast begin" Dumbledore waved his wand, conjuring generous helping of food. 

Hall burst out in chatter, older students getting reaquinted with others, trading summer story, newer students introducing them self, Harry sited beside Hermione and in front of Ron.

"Harry, Why didn't you tell us who you where?" Ron asked, "yea, why did you lie to us?" Hermione accused. "I didn't lie, my full name is Harry James Potter, and Seijuro is my guardians last name" Harry explained calmly. "besides, would it have made a difference if you knew who I was?"

Next day, Harry got up early to jog around the school campus, starting his morning work out, after finishing his laps, He practiced his martial arts, doing a Kata in open field. Kata is set of chosen movements that if correctly done, it looks like beautiful but deadly dance.

After the practice, Harry went back to Gryffindor common room to take a shower. then headed for his class ten minutes early. Harry liked the fact that it was first come first served base until teacher assigned him seats, he decided to sit in the front.

Then his eyes met with a cat in the front room, "Hello professor, it is pleasure to meet you." Cat jumped out of the table and shape shifted into professor McGonagall. "how did you know? did some one tell you?"

"no, not at all, it's just, cat was sitting so stiffly, it couldn't be normal, and your class room door was open but no one was in here, I put two and two together." Harry explained, "you sound just like Professor Dumbledore, he also told me that I sit too stiff to be a cat."

"it helps when you make your front two legs little longer, so you would have more support, when you sit like that, your back won't hurt as much either because of your leg helps to support, but you also have to make sure your back leg is not too short for running."

"my, you sure know lot for first year." McGonagall stated. "of course" Harry said, changing him self into a cat, this little fact startled McGonagall, Harry, who lived only with muggle was Animagus.

Harry changed back, "student." Harry simply said, professor changed back into a cat, sitting down on the table, true to Harry, she heard foot steps, heightened sense of cat was amazing indeed. door opened to reveal Hermione, walking up to the front seat, setting beside Harry.

"hello." she said, "hi" he answered, "do you know where the professor is? I would like to ask her something." she had little frown on her face. "what is it that you wanted to know?" Harry asked, interested in what she wanted to learn.

"oh, nothing much, just something in the book I read about transfiguration. you wouldn't understand." she said, she didn't think Harry was study type like her. "humor me."

"well, you see, I tried to turn this pen into a cup, but for some reason, it won't work." Hermione told Harry, "you mean like this?" with wave of his wand, the said pen turned into beautiful crystal cup. "y . yea" Hermione said speechless.

"that is simple, you see, when you first learn transfiguration, we work with live animal, that is because live things has life, it has energy, there for when we want to change it, it uses their own energy with little bit of mine own. pen, non living object has no such energy, there for, it takes more effort." Harry explained. "that's why it is harder to change it back to original shape.

"then, wouldn't it be easy to change people into things as well?" Hermione asked, "no, there is size difference, besides human has strong will, unless you find some one with weak will or no will, you wont even be able to change a muggle into a pen, unless you use polyjuice potion, but that's too much work, that's why Voldy never changed people into ants and step on em"

Harry waved his wand once more, the crystal cup changed into beautiful crystal swan, 

'that should get her attention' Harry though.

'He know way too much, he was supposed to be isolated from wizarding world, there is no way, some thing is greatly wrong. wait, who's Voldy?, no. . . . . .. '.

'

Hermione was also shocked, she read all about Harry, he was supposed to live with his muggle uncle, isolated from wizarding world, how in the world did he know so much.?

"Um, I'm almost afraid to ask, who is Voldy?" Hermione asked. "Voldemort, who else?"

Harry answered too casually.

"mobilicrystalus" Harry said, swinging his wand towards the door, the crystal swan flew out the door, few seconds later Harry spoke, "I don't know where your room is, so I just left it in the Gryffindor common Room, its near the fire place, I'm glad some one opened the fat lady."

similar though was going through Hermione and McGonagall, Mobiles spell is simple, yet, what Harry did was impossible, Mobiles spell is used to summon an item towards you or away from you, but you need to know general direction of that item, if he did as claimed, sent the statue through complicated hall way, and put it on Gryffindor fire place, there was no way Harry could see where the statue was going, unless he knew the school by heart.

Harry reminded McGonagall too much of James Potter, looks, build, skill, and knowledge. Harry did the same things James did in his fifth year on his first year and made it look easy. James spent hours measuring the hall, building, even had some one open fat lady for him at that time, but Harry did it all on his first day.

It seems Harry liked to show off just as much as James, McGonagall only hoped Harry wasn't as mischievous as James Potter was, with his Marauders, she could only hope.

soon, other students started to arrive, sitting on a random seat.

All the desk in the class was full except one, one behind Hermione, then Ron rushed into the class. "whew, I'm glad the teacher wasn't in here." He said, the "cat" jumped off of the desk and changed.

"Bloody hell!, t. t. that was brilliant!" he said. "why thank you for your comment Mr. Weasley, but your late." 

"I , uh, I got lost, stairs changed on me." Ron said lamely. "I recommend getting a schedule for stairs change. hopefully the room won't change on you on your way to your seat."

Ron hurriedly walked over to only seat available and sit down. "Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at ?Hogwarts," she said. "anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned."

She changed her desk into a pig and back again. most seemed impressed and couldn't wait to get started, but soon realized they weren't going to be changing the furniture into animals for long time, Harry looked on bored.

After taking lot of complicated notes, they were each given a match and started trying to turn it into a needle. By the end of the lesson, only Hermione Grange had made any difference to her match; Professor McGonagall was starring at Harry, he seemed to have fallen asleep during note taking, his head wasn't even down, from behind you couldn't possibly tell we was sleep.

Next class was defense against dark arts class, Harry was most interested in, however to his disappointment, professor Quirrell, was paranoid wimpy idiot that knew half of what he was talking about. Harry looked around the room, it seemed to him, every one from his house that was in same grade was present, Hermione set beside him again, while Ron set behind him.

'it seems, I'm going to see much of this two, I guess it won't really hurt to be acquaintances with them. may be friend in long term' Harry though. 

Next class was double potion with Snape, he though in would be interesting to mess around with Snape's head, but he decided against it, after all, he came to school to review what he knew and learn new things, his memory sure did give in head start by thirty years in curse, counter curse, transfiguration, and charm department, but he only had basic knowledge in potion and herbs.

As years gone by, Harry started to forget what he learned of Voldemort, Voldemort's memory was slowly fading just like regular memory fade away when you don't think about it, but no matter what, he could not forget anything in curse, counter curse, and few selective people known as death eater. His interest in them was too great for him to forget.

When every one was sited, class begun. "You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making." he begun, Harry tuned him out on his boring lecture, waiting for him to really start class.


End file.
